An Oops That Wasn't Such a Mistake
by clandestine one
Summary: What do you get when you put Draco, who is in love with Ginny, to tutor her, and a potion so much similar Love Potions Number 9 that only one ingredient could convert it... well duh you get an oops from Draco that’s not such a mistake.
1. Ginny Weasley

Ok, I don't own Harry Potter, so yeah, umm please don't sue, oh and I know I already am writing a story, but this one sounds like so much fun to write, but if you guys don't want me to I wont, lol, but i hope it's not that bad.

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy have a seat, Miss Weasley is late, typical her." Prof. Snape said as Draco walked into the dark potions classroom.

Draco sat where he normally did in class and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a wrinkled note that looked like it had been read at least three dozen times. It was written to him from Ginny herself and he began to read it for what seemed like the zillanth time.

Ferret Face

Snape told me I need a tutor for potions, because if -and I quote- "you don't get your appalling grade to at least a T, I'll be obligated, not just to start you over in your 6th year, but to send you back a year or perhaps two" he said more about it being impossible for me to have passed and got this far, and he suspects me of cheating off of Colin, but I freak 'n didn't... so anyways he gave me two choices as for tutors, that would be you or Pansy Parkinson (she wants to beat me up) so I sort of have no other options but to ask you. Oh yeah, and he also said that I have to ask you myself, because it is my problem, so please, come to the potions room after diner, it would be totally mortifying to have to be in a class with Colin's little brother. Please, pretty please, please, please come!!!

Ginny Weasley

P.S.

Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please!

If Draco hadn't had 100 percent control over his facial expressions he would have smiled.

You might say he has a thing for the little red head, but then he would beat the shit out of you because he hates it and certainly doesn't want anyone to know. Besides saying he has a-thing-for-her would be the understatement of a lifetime, more liked obsessed... yeah that's the perfect word.

Right as he slipped the note back into his pocket the potions room door opened and in slid the women that haunted his every thought.

She looked like an absolute goddess, beautiful red hair that curled at the bottom, perfect curves, soft face, with light spread of cute freckles, deep cinnamon eyes, her gracious steps, just everything about her.

She was biting her full lips and said "Sorry" to Prof. Snape.

"It's not my time you've been wasting Miss. Weasley I suggest you tell that to Mr. Malfoy and because of that I will let him decide how many points to take" Prof. Snape looked at Malfoy expectantly.

"Well Prof. seeing as I am taking time from studying for my N.E.W.T.s to help and she has just wasted at least 20 minutes of it, I say a point for each minute." Malfoy then looked at Snape to make sure he didn't think it was too extreme.

Snape smiled and said "Very well 20 points from griffindor" Standing up from his desk he looked at Malfoy saying "I suggest you start with chapter one, this girl is a nitwit and needs lots of help with her potions and if there are any problems come get me" shifting his eyes to Ginny he said "as for you Mr. Malfoy is in charge of this lesson do as he says, and don't cause trouble"

"Oh and 30 points to Slytherin for your assistance, Draco" With that he left the room.

Ginny making sure he was gone, rounded on Malfoy "20 points! Are you bonkers!?! McGonagall would even say that was ruthless!"

"Get over here and shut up, you ungrateful twit, just be happy I'm going to help you at all" It came out a lot harsher then he meant it to"

She didn't say anything and looked down. Walking over to him, she sat where normally Pansy would. He liked Ginny sitting there much more.

"Ok, give me your book" He commanded.

She handing it over, she locked eyes with him, "Malfoy, I umm, well, I really am grateful that your going to help me, I mean it. I now how much you hate griffindor, and I have no idea why you actually are going to help but, I really do appreciate it" she smiled and added "I'll try not to be to much you a git, I just really, really don't understand any of this"

Malfoy smirked and said "I wouldn't expect you to, after all you are a griffindork"

'Only a Malfoy could say something that rude after such a nice thank you, what an ass hole' Ginny thought at the same time a picture of her naked ran through Draco's mind.

* * *

Please review and tell me if this is worth going on with.

Love,  
Grace


	2. To be bad or not to be bad

Thank you everyone who reviewed and I am so very sorry it has taken so long, I'll try to be faster and I promise I'll up date Ginny in a Bottle soon : ) I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

'Yes... but it's wrong, since when did I think I wrong and right... since you've practically loved her... yeah but I ...' Malfoy had been thinking but stopped when in crept the goddess of his thoughts.

"Late again Weasel." Malfoy spat a bit more nastily then he wanted. In all truth he was sort of glad she was late because he had been concentrating hard on something, very hard.

"Sorry" Ginny mumbled, shuffling over to the seat next to him.

"Sorry? This is the 3 week of me tutoring you and you are yet to be on time. This is getting old Weasley. I am tired of waiting, can you not read time?" Malfoy again said sounding way too cruel, but underneath his exterior he was contemplating one of the most devious things he had ever thought of doing.

"I said I was sorry, god! Get over it and besides I'm only 10...15... ok fine 30 min. late, but I had chaser practice." She tried defending herself.

"Whatever, anyways, you've already wasted enough time; the potion that we are working on today is more difficult then anything else you've done. I was hoping that we would have extra time, but I guess not." He said as he took Ginny's book and turned it to the correct page.

"Read this and the next two pages, can you handle that?" he asked mocking her the way he always does.

"Yes, Malfoy I can read, why do you act like I'm and idiot?" offhandedly she asked, like always.

But for once, he answered her... "Because this potion is so simple that a first year could do it in his sleep, but you..." He broke off because he noticed the tears that started to prickle her eyes.

That always happened, but she never let them fall in front of him, he figured for two reasons, one her pride and two he always stopped, it made him feel awful to see her like that.

Then he glanced back at his own book and skimmed his eyes over the one sentence that had his mind in a muddle of right and wrongs. He knew she wouldn't read it because she never read the little info boxes in the corner, who did?

'This potion is fairly simple; the only real mistake that can happen is if you add an extra wing of fairy, for that will turn it into Love Potion #9 (Turn to chapter 25, Illegal Potions to learn more about Love Potion # 9."

'It could look just like an accident; you could get away with it. It would be morally wrong though...'

He had no idea how many times he had read that but by the time he decided it was far to wrong and that he wouldn't do it, she was done.

"Ok, teach I'm ready."

"Alright, let's get the ingredients."

About 30 min later Malfoy was bored of just watching her (as usually). So he opened up his book to chapter 25 and read about the Love Potion.

'Love Potion # 9 is the strongest of all affection potions. It has been illegal since 1889 because of the ..." blah blah blah he thought scanning the page, for the effects and how long it would last "Once the potion has been taken, the first person the victim sees is the one who they fall madly in love with."

Draco paused at that, and looked up at Ginny, smiling at the look of complete concentration on her angelic face. How wonderful it would be if she loved him in return, then he looked back at the page and continued to read.

'The potion last until the victim is kissed by their true love'

When he read that he looked up at her and it was at that he noticed that she was just about to add 2 fairy wings, like the directions clearly state, she dropped them in...

Draco, no matter what his intentions had been, he changed his mind.

"Weasel, a spider is on your back!" He said hoping she was scared of them or at least that it would distract her a little.

"AHHHH, WHAT? OH MY GOD! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF" As she freaked out (thank god, he was thinking), he 'accidentally' knocked a little something extra into the potion.

Swiping at the pretend spider he said "Got it".

About 15 min later she was ready to try her Measles Protection Potion.

At that very second several things happened in this order

Ginny shut her eyes, along with Draco.

She gulped it all down in one take.

The door opened making a loud bang.

And in walked an angry Lucius Malfoy.

Draco's eyes flew open.

Ginny turned around and then her eyes opened.

Ginny for once saw Mr. Malfoy and he didn't look like an old ass and bring an over coming feeling of rang, oh no, no ,no he was absolutely perfect, as a matter of fact Ginny felt like she was staring at the most charming, gorgeous, Mr. right ever!

* * *

Love always  
Grace 


	3. His heart stopped

Here everyone this is the start of chap 3, sorry it took me so long and I'm even more sorry it is so short, but it is just the beginning, k?

* * *

His heart stopped. He wanted to die. He had just illegally pushed the apple of his eye into a gooey predicament of factitious love with his father!

Draco glanced over to her and just as soon wished he didn't, because what he saw made his stomach drop. Ginny's face was twisted in a shy smile and her beautiful eyes gleamed with forbidden want, it would have been so prefect had it not been directed at his father.

"WHAT IS GOING…" Lucius began, but then saw the girl Weasley was looking at him. Not just looking at him, but LOOKING at him.

Trying to ignore the flatter that over came him, he strutted, I mean walked over to Draco and said in a much more soothing voice then before,

* * *

Again tell me if it is stupid and I'll do something else with it…

Love, Grace


End file.
